Not Much Time
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Christmas Song Fic. Everyonce in a while an event happens that somehow changes our lives. Dont want to say to much or it will give it away. ENJOY!Dasey


Do not own any life with derek characters or anything to do with the song.

Christmas Song Fic. Everyonce in a while something happens, that changes our lifes forever.

* * *

It was close to Christmas time, and the snow was starting to fall. A guy about 18 made his way into yet another store. He made his way through the crowd, gathering potential gifts along the way. When his arms grew full he made his way to a line…

A little way's across town, a mother lie sick in her bed. "Is he home yet?" She looked into her lover's eyes. He shook his head. _Come on son, she hasn't got much time _the man thought as he sat staring out the window.

**_It was almost Christmas time_**

**_And there I stood in another line_**

**_Trying to buy that last gift or two_**

**_Not really in the Christmas mood_**

Back at the store, the guy stood quietly and was starting to get annoyed. He was at the front of the line. Just one person ahead of him and he'd be gone in no time. He looked to see what was taking so long, and that's when he saw the young boy. In his hands he held a pair of red dress shoes.

**_Standin right in front of me was a_**

**_Little boy waiting anxiously_**

**_Pacin around like little boys do_**

**_And in his hands he held_**

**_A pair of shoes_**

The young boys shoes didn't look real new, and he looked as if he'd been playing in dirt like young boys do. The boy was pleading with the cashier over a pair of shoes. The man he couldn't believe what he was hearing that winter night. All this for a pair of womens shoes.

Back at the little boys home, things started to get worse. His mother was fading and wasn't looking to good. She didn't have much longer, but she had to tell her son goodbye.

**_And His clothes were worn and old_**

**_He was dirty from head to toe_**

**_And when it came his time to pay_**

**_I couldn't beleive what I heard him say_**

The little boy looked up at the guy, a tear in his eyes. He spoke up, "Sir, I'd like to buy theses shoes for my mommy, their her size. Daddy says she hasn't got long, she's been sick for so long. I just want her to look good for when she meets Jesus tonight." The man now had tears in his eyes.

**_CHORUS:_**

**_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_**

**_For my mama please_**

**_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_**

**_Could you hurry sir?_**

**_Daddy says there's not much time_**

**_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_**

**_And I, know these shoes will make her smile_**

**_And I, Want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight_**

The boy turned back to the counter, and started to count penny's. It took what seemed like forever. When he was done the cashier looked at him, "sorry but you haven't got enough." The boy lowered his head, he looked so sad. He looked up at the guy once again. "Mommy always made Christmas so good, Some how I gotta buy her those shoes."

**_He counted penny's for what seemed like years then the_**

**_Cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here."_**

**_He searched his pockets frantically_**

**_Then he turned and he looked at me he said_**

**_"Mama made Christmas good at our house, though_**

**_Most years she just did without, Tell me sir,_**

**_What am I gonna do?_**

**_Some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."_**

That guy Smiled down to the boy, handing him a fifty dollar bill. They picked out a bag and bow to go along with the gift. When they were done the boy smiled a smile that seemed to go one for miles. "Mommys going to look great." He thanked the man, who helped him make his momma's last night special.

**_So I laid the money down_**

**_I just had to help him out_**

**_And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said,_**

**_"Mama's gonna look so great."_**

The boys dad paced about the living room waiting for the little boy to return. He couldn't be late, his mother was holding on with everything she had. The little boy ran as fast as he could to make it home in time to kiss his mommy goodbye.

The little boy made it home just in time. He handed his mom the gift and sat by her side. As the mom pulled the shoes out her eyes lit up with delight. She couldn't believe what the boy had done. She kissed his head and told him goodnight as he headed off to bed. She looked so beautiful when she met Jesus that night.

**_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_**

**_For my mama please_**

**_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_**

**_Could you hurry sir?_**

**_Daddy says there's not much time_**

**_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_**

**_And I, know these shoes will make her smile_**

**_And I, Want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight_**

"As the boy thanked me I knew I had witnessed heavens love that night. God sent that little boy to show me what Christmas is really about. That boy changed my life that night, and I'll never forget the look in his eyes, when the cashier handed him the Christmas shoes." Derek said as his son sat upon his lap. The little boy looking at his dad with aw in his eyes. "Daddy, was that the Christmas mommy had me?" The little boy questioned resting his head on his dad's chest. "It sure was." Derek replied covering his son so he wouldn't get to cold.

"What are you two talking about in here?" Casey said walking in and sitting next to the two. "You and Daddy and when I was born." The boy explained. Casey knew exactly what the boy was talking about. Every year since he was 2 Derek would tell him that story. "You know Riley that was exactly 5 years ago today." The little boy smiled innocently and nodded.

I**_ knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out_**

**_I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about_**

**_With Kids:_**

**_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_**

**_For my mama please_**

**_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_**

**_Could you hurry sir?_**

**_Daddy says there's not much time_**

**_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_**

**_And I, know these shoes will make her smile_**

**_And I, Want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight_**

**_Kid:_**

**_I want her to look beautiful_**

**_If mama meets Jesus, tonight_**

"Momma sure looked beautiful that night." A young man said looking to his dad. "Sure did son. And those shoe's made her so happy that night." The father added looking down at his wifes resting place. "Five years today. I wonder what ever happened to that man who gave me that money that night." The man said, he never did see that guy again. That father shrugged and then they headed home.

* * *

_Well i hope you all liked it. This is my favorite chirstmas song and so i had the idea to do a song fic. I did it in a hurry though so its not the best it could be. I may redo it eventually..._

Ash 


End file.
